1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a press monitoring system or press die monitoring system and more particularly, a press die monitoring system that uses vibration severity or other monitored press or press die performance data to enable a die manufacturer or a press manufacturer to certify via a certificate, the press or press die performance to an end user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, press manufacturers and operators have a need to understand how their press machines and associated press dies, used in stamping and drawing operations, will operate in a production environment.
Periodic visits by the tool, die, or machine manufacturer are not sufficient to gain information on how the press machine or die is operating on a daily basis. Furthermore, it would be beneficial to obtain detailed information how a press and/or press die would operate prior to use in the field. There is a concern and use for further information on the intended use of the die, tool, press or machine by the customer and manufacturer for other reasons.
Excessive warranty repair is sometimes developed on misuse of such machines. It would be beneficial to identify proper use of such machines, furthermore identifying potential problems before they lead to an effect on production efficiencies.
What is needed in the art, is a machine certification system that would certify either one or both press or press die, thereby certifying consistent, approved and recommended use, or limitations of use of the press or press die or machine in a production setting.
The present invention provides a system and method of certifying a machine, such as a press or press die used for stamping or drawing operations. The certification system monitors functions and parameters of the press or press die separate from the actual press controls, therefore the system may be adapted to presses for many different manufacturers. The present invention incorporates a philosophy of monitoring the press and press die and controlling the data thereby developed so as not to tie into the machine operation either mechanically or electrically. Therefore, the present system does not disturb the machine setup or machine control. The system may utilize different press control outputs such as press run speed, load levels, tipping moments, vibration severity zones, and variations in press bottom dead center slide measurement.
The present invention utilizes, in one aspect, vibration severity information from a test run setup of the die to be certified in a tryout press, with date stamped information sent to a die certification system logger (non volatile electronic memory).
A software system then utilizes the data saved within the system logger to determine whether a vibration severity certificate may be issued for such press or press die based on other inputted requirements. Other certificates may be created dependant on operator input and end user requirements.
One advantage of the present invention is that it incorporates a plurality of monitoring criteria, which may be user selectable.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it may permit variable data logging schemes to be utilized depending upon an operator command. This includes the ability to reconfigure data logging dependent on particular time periods, selectable alarms, or other different parameters as shown in a software configuration file.
The invention, in one form thereof, provides a press die certification system for certifying a press die, said system comprising of a vibration severity monitor operationally connected to the press die to be certified, said monitor creating output containing vibration severity data and press run speed data. A data input means is utilized for entering press setup information. A press die data memory means is utilized for saving said monitor output. A software means is utilized for creating a die certificate and die certificate data calculated on said monitor output data obtained from data memory means and from said press setup information.
The invention, in another form thereof, comprises a press die certification method including the steps of: operating a press die at various speeds and conditions and thereby creating press die performance data; saving said created press performance die data; transferring said saved press die performance data to the certification software; inputting at least one of die setup and press run condition data into the certification software; creating a press die certification document through the use of certification software utilizing the saved press die performance data and inputted data.
The invention, in anther form thereof, comprises a press die certification system for certifying a press die, said system comprising: a press die performance monitor operationally connected to the press die to be certified, said monitor creating output containing press die performance data and press run speed data; data input means for entering press setup information; a press die data memory means for saving press die performance data, press setup information and time stamp information, said data memory means accepting input from said press die performance monitor and said data input means; and software means for creating a die certification document and die certification data based on data obtained from data memory means and data input means and comparison of performance level to pre-determined acceptable/non-acceptable performance criteria levels.
The invention, in yet another form therefore, comprises a press certification system for certifying a press, said system comprising: a press performance monitor operationally connected to the press to be certified, said monitor creating output containing press performance data and press run speed data; data input means for entering press setup information; a press data memory means for saving press performance data, press setup information and time stamp information, said data memory means accepting input from said press performance monitor and said data input means; software means for creating a pressd certification document and press certification data based on data obtained from data memory means and data input means and comparison of performance level to pre-determined acceptable/non-acceptable performance criteria levels. In a broader alternative, the system could be coupled to almost any machine with aspects to be monitored, saved, verified and certified.